To Catch a Fox
by wraithgirl
Summary: Sakura and Ino think Sasuke spends too much time and attention on Naruto, his pet fox. So, the scheming girls plot to kidnap the kitsune! SasuNaru yaoi, but not too heavy. Chapter 2 is here! Ariagauto to my reviewers!
1. Chapter 1

To Catch a Fox

Basically, Sakura and Ino try to kidnap Sasuke's beloved pet fox Naruto. Sasu/Naru yaoi. Please review, but don't sue, cuz I don't own em!

Two very naughty girls decided that Sasuke was spending too much time with his pet fox and plotted to kidnap it. They trailed Sasuke for a week, waiting for the opportune moment. But it seemed that the fox never left Sasuke's grasp. It would sit on his lap during school, ride on his head or back while he trained or fought, and curled up with him at night. Sasuke, cuddling his little kitsune in both arms while he strolled through Konoha was a common sight. "My perfect pet," he sighed, and rubbed noses with it. "Sasuke-kun, why don't you let us pet-sit for you?" the pink –haired one suggested. Sasuke thought for a moment, but declined. "No, Naruto is very sensitive. I don't know if you would understand him. He's very complicated, and needs my constant attention and love…" Ino and Sakura watched in awe as Sasuke rattled on and on about how wonderful his fox was, all the time scratching its white belly. The two girls sneaked away. Their first plan had been foiled, but they would GET THAT FOX!

I've got a lot of chapters planned! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

To Catch a Fox

Basically, Sakura and Ino try to kidnap Sasuke's beloved pet fox Naruto. Sasu/Naru yaoi. Please review, but don't sue, cuz I don't own em! Chap 2 in the continuing saga is here!

Ino invited Sasuke to dinner. "Only, my apartment doesn't allow animals, so…." Sasuke smiled. "No worries! I'll leave him with Kakashi!" After saying goodbye to Ino, Sasuke walked his precious kitsune over to Kakashi's. The jounin agreed to watch Naruto, because the fox certainly wouldn't get in his way of reading _Make Out Locations_. A few hours later, Sasuke was enjoying a delicious dinner, and Ino's overly generous hospitality. However, Ino was getting pissed, because every five minutes Sasuke would comment on how much he missed his fox. "Don't you ever get tired of him?" she asked through gritted teeth. "Of course not! I love Naruto! Well, maybe, sometimes I do, cuz he eats every hour on the hour, and he likes to sharpen his teeth on my sandals, and he hates my Geometry as much as I do, so he tries to eat my homework.." Ino sighed.

Meanwhile…at Kakashi's…. The jounin was reading (3 guesses which book), while the fox curled next to him. Sakura came knocking. "Come in, Sakura," he called, without looking. "Uhmmm…how are you?" she asked. Kakashi kept reading. "Fine." "Uhmmm… how's Naurto?" Still reading. "Fine." "Can I pet him?" "No." She narrowed her eyes. "Can I hold him?" "No," Kakashi turned the page. "Can I take him for a walk?" "No," Kakashi was still engrossed in his book. "Well, I'll just be going, then…" Sakura walked toward the door. "Bye." Only when she was halfway home, did Sakura realize that she had failed to GET THAT FOX. She cursed, and punched her fists together.

Over at Ino's, Sasuke was lecturing on fox first aid, and Ino was silently crying. Sasuke took a drink, then finally noticed her tears. "What? It's okay, I gave him mouth to mouth in time…" Ino picked Sasuke up by his collar, and threw him outside. "Not ONE MORE word about that damn fox!"

What did you think? I tried to lengthen it a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

To Catch a Fox

Basically, Sakura and Ino try to kidnap Sasuke's beloved pet fox Naruto. Sasu/Naru yaoi. Please review, but don't sue, cuz I don't own em! Chap 3 in the continuing saga is here!

"Know what day it is?" Sakura looked slyly at Ino. "No, what day?" Ino shook her blond hair out of her eyes. "Today is the day Sasuke-kun buys his annual new pair of arm and leg warmers!" Ino shrugged. "So, he can't hold on to that fox while he tries them on." Ino squealed, "Perfect!" And so, the two set out to GET THAT FOX.

Sasuke was just entering Konoha's accessory store when they caught up to him. "Oh, Sakura and Ino! Good, you guys can hold Naru while I fit him for new arm and leg warmers!" The girls looked puzzled. "Huh, don't you need need new ones?" Sakura stuttered. Sasuke cooed, and stroked 3 of the fox's 9 tails, "No, I bought mine last week. Now its little Naurto's turn!" Sighing resignedly, the girls followed Sasuke into the store. The pair dutifully held onto the squirming, biting fox while Sasuke chose colors and sizes. Naruto bit Ino for the umpteenth time, and Ino could have sworn he smirked when Sasuke snatched his pet away, scolding her for almost bleeding on Naruto's new leg warmers. The animal-lover paid for his purchases, and turned to the fuming girls. "Thanks for your help!" he called cheerily, leaving the store. Sakura and Ino stared daggers…er…kunai… at his back. That fox had escaped again!

So, how was it?


	4. Chapter 4

To Catch a Fox

Basically, Sakura and Ino try to kidnap Sasuke's beloved pet fox Naruto. Sasu/Naru yaoi. Please review, but don't sue, cuz I don't own em! Chap 4 in the continuing saga is here!

Sakura and Ino had hatched (yet another) plan to GET THAT FOX. They laughed evilly as they carried the robotic spider to Sasuke's house. Ino knocked on the door, and Sakura set the spider down on his porch. Sasuke greeted them, dressed in an InuYasha cosplay outfit. In his arms, Naruto was dressed as….Pikachu. "Uhmmm... we came to see if you were home…" Ino started. Sakura screeched, and pointed at the spider, which was waving its front legs and hissing. "Aah!" Sasuke jumped onto the roof, dropping Naruto. Ino caught the falling fox and gleefully exclaimed, "Now I've got you!" The kitsune wriggled in her grasp, and bit her. Ino dropped Naruto, howling in pain. Before you could say, "it's fake", Naruto had pounced on it and devoured it.

"You saved me!" Sasuke jumped down from the roof, scooped up the fox, and kissed him. He then turned sheepishly to the girls. "I've tried to raise Naruto to be a vegetarian like me, but I guess it's a good thing I failed!" Ino and Sakura wordlessly nodded and walked away. "Never knew he was a vegetarian..." Sakura muttered. Ino punched her. "Shut up, forehead. We'll get that fox someday!" Sakura smirked "Yes, my pig, we will!"

Tell me what thou thoughtest!


End file.
